Don't Touch Me
by laurenthemagnificent
Summary: HEY! This caught your attention, didn't it? Sorry for the lack of a good summary /we both know 255 characters is tough/ but if you click on the title, it'll take you to a better summary & the short story as well!


**A/N: okay, I lied. It's not really a summary at all. The truth is, I don't know what it's about and I don't know where it's going yet. This literally just popped into my head. BUT! I have hopes for it and if you could read it & let me know what you think, that would be much appreciated! If you wanna know more, have questions, or whatever, just message could also just review. I guess what I'm really wanting to know is if you think this could go somewhere. It's not the beginning, end, or even the middle. It's just an excerpt from an idea that popped into my head after someone mentioned cuddling. Okay, I'm done.  
><strong>

**This, is what i have so far.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Edmund sighed, slightly frustrated. The latest Mary-Sue had arrived ever-so recently and she was proving to be a handful already.<p>

"Look, Jenna–"

"It's Gemma! GEM-AH." she corrected him sharply.

"Gemma," the king continued, "I understand the fact that you want to go back but, you're not going back until you figure out why Aslan sent you here."

"Honestly! What is with people here? You are all completely insane," she stopped pacing for a brief second then began again, "Aslan is from a children's story. _You're_ from a children's story," she paused and stopped pacing again, "Oh my gosh," she sat down on the bed, "_I'm_ in a children's story. It's like a reverse Inkheart effect."

The last few sentences had been said mainly to herself but Edmund had heard them anyway. He was at an understanding that somewhere in "Mary-Sue World" there were books written about him and his siblings and Narnia, but he'd never heard of Inkheart before.

"I'm sorry; what's "Ink-heart"?"

"But when did I ever read it out loud?" she continued to talk to herself, "I didn't...at least I don't think I did...no, no I didn't. Then how...," she looked up at Edmund, "I have to get back to the woods."

"I don't think so," Edmund blocked the door, "You need to stay here."

"Yeah, not gonna happen. I need to get back to the forest I walked out of so I can get back to the party."

She tried to push past him but he moved with her, pushing her back with his body the best he could . "Did you not hear what I just told you? You aren't going back until–"

"Yeah, until I figure out why I came here," she cut him off impatiently, "I came here because I decided to take a stroll through the woods when I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me with my best friend. It wasn't the best plan I've ever had, seeing as how alcohol was very influential in the decision making but, I've learned my lesson now. No more alcohol for Gemma. Problem solved. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go back now."

Edmund rolled his eyes as she finally managed to push past him. He caught her by the waist though, pulled her back inside the room, and shut the door.

"Get your hands off me!" she said through gritted teeth and wrenched herself out of Edmund's grip.

"You're not going anywhere." he said flatly. Honestly, these Mary-Sues where starting to get on his nerves. Weren't they ever going to stop coming?

"You wanna bet?" Gemma raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I'm serious, you're not," she charged him before he could finish but, luckily, his lightning-fast-sword-fighting reflexes grabbed her arm as she ran by, "leaving this room."

Gemma, however, recoiled with her other arm and slapped him right across his face. Although he wasn't expecting it, he quickly recovered, grabbed her free arm and crossed it with her other arm. Her back was now pressed against him and he had the advantage, at least he thought he did. What he didn't know was that Gemma was a huge Tom Cruise fan and she had seen _Knight & Day_. She turned her palms down and with one fluid movement, threw her hips back and brought her hands down. She fell onto the floor but, she was free of Edmund's grip for now. She heard Edmund run into the wardrobe, quickly got up and ran for the door. She was inches away when she felt the king's hand grabs hers and pull her into his grip again. He wrapped his arms around hers, making sure her hands her under his this time.

"That was clever, " he said, his voice right by her ear. "Where did you learn that?"

"Mary-Sue World," she said in a mocking tone, "as you like to call it."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE. review. :) please?<strong>


End file.
